Articles, particularly disposable absorbent articles may advantageously include portions that are elastic. These portions of elastic material may improve the fit, comfort and containment characteristics of the absorbent articles in use. In certain situations, these portions may be provided by separately attached elastic members that are applied to the chassis of the absorbent article at some point in the manufacturing process. For example, portions of an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper that may be provided by a separately attached elastic member are the waist elastics and ear portions of the article.
Several methods and apparatus exist to apply separately attached components on an absorbent article, such as applicator rolls, cut and place modules, and the like. Nonetheless, these existing methods and apparatus may, in certain circumstances, not be entirely satisfactory. For instance, many of the processes and apparatuses do not elongate an elastic component prior to application. In the instances where an elastic component is elongated by a process and apparatus prior to application, the entire component is generally elongated, rather than being elongated in only particular areas, (i.e., zone stretched). Moreover, when it is desired to apply a number of components to an article in a converting process, it is often necessary to include that number of separate application processes and apparatus.
Therefore, in one example, in order to apply a waist elastic to an absorbent article that gathers the waist edge, and then apply a pair of elastic ears, the application of each component may generally require a discrete apparatus and a discrete number of steps. Thus, as components are added to the article, and as a result, further process steps are also added to the manufacturing process, the cost and complexity of the process and converting line can likewise be increased.
Accordingly, despite attempts to provide a method and apparatus for applying components to an article web in a converting process, such as those described above, these attempts have not been entirely satisfactory. That is, there remains a need for a method and apparatus capable of zone stretching an elastic member. Further, there remains a need in certain instances to provide a method and apparatus that is capable of applying a zone stretched elastic member to an article web. Still further, there remains a need for articles that include zone stretched components.